We've Become Desolate
by sikeminatural
Summary: Sam just wants somebody to help him - Tag for 5.14 - Happy Birthday Soncnica!


**Title: We've Become Desolate.**

**Summary: I can't write Hurt!Sam. Tag for 5.14**

**Authors Note: This should really be known as ****T****he fic in which SikemiNatural attempted to write Hurt!Sam. **Title from "Until The End" by Breaking Benjamin. Lyrics from "Broken" by Lifehouse. Thanks to _Winchesterific, annielicious14 and ItaliaRose _on Twitter for helping me with episode quotes. And thanks to _zwdmon1 (_also from Twitter) for reading through it for me! Also thanks to _deanbydean_ for her help!

**Special thanks to _NewspaperTaxis _for including me in the "challenge" even though I suck at writing fic. Hehe.**

**********Happy Birthday Soncnica!** I'm sorry that you get this crappy fic. You're awesome and your fics are amazing! *hugs*

******

* * *

  
**

_I'm holding on_

_I'm barely holding on to you_

His eyes flutter open and he's surprised to find himself enclosed in a dark space. He can't remember how he got here, who he was last with. He can't remember where Dean is. He moves slightly and a wave of intense pain washes over him. It feels as though a blade is dragging across his skin, leaving a trail of blood in its wake. He tries to shake it off but the blade cuts deeper and deeper. Unable to hold his tongue anymore, he cries out in pain.

"Somebody, help me...DEAN, SOMEBODY HELP" but the pain gets even stronger. His vision has finally cleared up and he can see them now. Their faces are blank but that's not what bothers Sam. In each person's hand there's a different kind of knife. His eyes widen as they glint in the darkness of the room. He licks his lips anxiously and is hit by the coppery taste of blood. All of a sudden his stomach twists and he's throwing up. His chest tightens in pain as he dry heaves, a trickle of blood and saliva hanging from his mouth. A harsh laugh echoes across the room and soon its followed by more. The noise becomes deafening, a horrible ear splitting screech.

"Dean! Help me, DEAN" Sam screams and he thinks that there is the sound of of a lock being turned but nothing happens. The atmosphere is now eerily quiet in contrast from before. He breathes a sigh of relief and leans back only for the smell of earth and grass to filter across his nostrils. He jerks upwards and finds himself surrounded by a bed of red roses. The sharp, tangy scent growing stronger as he stands up. He picks out a rose and sniffs it gently; eyes closed as he inhales the scent. There is a crunching sound and he spins around, eyes widening as he sees what made the noise. Or rather who made the noise? Dean. Sam smiles weakly, a hopeful glint in his eye.

"I'm going to end this once and for all," Dean growls, "You're going to pay for what you did to Sam". And then all of a sudden Dean pulls out an ancient looking sword covered in archaic symbols and he plunges it into Sam's chest before he can react. Sam screams as the pain erupts throughout his body. His vision turns black and he feels as though he is falling and there's nothing to hold on to. He can smell fire, can feel the flames flickering around him. His skin sizzles as the fire covers his body and he screams again.

Sam's eyes fly open again and he sees that he's back in the dark room. His legs and hands are bound to the table and his movement is restricted. His head is pounding, and his mouth is dry but that doesn't stop him from calling out for his brother again. He tries to remember what happened and he thinks that maybe Cas is out there. Maybe Cas can help him! Images flit across his mind as he remembers slowly. His heart sinks as he realises what's to blame. Demon blood. He shivers as he remembers how the power shot through his veins as he was using his powers on Famine. The look on Dean's face haunts him as he stares back at it.

All of a sudden a harsh laugh echoes across the room. They're back. He can hear them sharpening the knives and screams as the first blade slashes across his skin. Why won't they help him? He swears he won't touch the stuff again. But deep down inside he knows that he's come close to losing it all. Sam knows that he's barely holding on to his humanity. But the pain is blinding and deeper than he can possibly imagine…he just wishes that they would help him.

"Help…Help. Dean, Cas, if you're out there, please, help!" he cries in anguish.

***

"That's not really him in there, not really" Castiel says as he sees the look on Dean's face. It's broken, hopeless and dejected.

"_Dean, help me. Cas, please! Please, please." Sam's cries can be heard through the heavy door of the panic room._

"I know" is all Dean says.

"Dean, Sam just needs to get it out of his system... "Cas tries to reassure him but he can tell that Dean's not convinced anymore. He can tell that Dean is barely holding on.


End file.
